Jonaxx
Real Name Jonahmae Panen Pacala Early Life Jonahmae Panen Pacala is from Cagayan de Oro City. She was born on January 23 year 1991. She earned her degree on teaching year 2011, and she’s now currently a teacher of pre-school students. Writing Jonah is not fond of reading novels, but at a very young age, she discovered her talent in writing. She started writing short stories only at the age of 10. At the age of 12, she discovered Creative Corner and started writing there. But on November 2012, she moved on Wattpad using the username ‘Jonaxx’, as she continues writing teen fiction and non teen fiction stories. Aside from writing, Jonah enjoys a view like beaches and citylights. Sheloves coffee and teas. She also finds movie dates as a romantic date. Being Jonaxx of Wattpad, she’s now the most followed author on Wattpad replacing imaginator1D. She’s the first ever Filipino Wattpad author to gain 1Million followers and also the first Wattpad author to be verified on Wattpad. All of her stories has millions of reads and thousands of votes. As of now, she has 17 million votes on Wattpad. Readers Jonah has a dedicated fans called Jonaxxstories Lovers or simply called as JSL. She has the biggest fandom in Wattpad world, so it is not really questionable why everytime she has a book signing, the venue is always over crowded. Published Books Jonah has already 4 self published books, Until Trilogy and 24 Signs of Summer and will have 2 more, Give In To You and One Night, One Lie. Her stories like Every Beast Needs A Beauty, Mapapansin Kaya? and Heartless are now published under Sizzle and Pop Fiction. She’s also the first Wattpad author who used “This is a work of fiction…” at the every beginning of her stories. Trivias She wants to visit Spain and United Kingdom, those are her travel goals in Europe. She said she badly wants her site to have inline comments but shecan’t afford it. She still has a hangover with Christian Grey when she wrote Baka Sakali. She said that Erin is her favorite character from the Montefalco series. Oftenly, she wouldn’t post an update every Friday because she’s hanging out with her friends. Jonah finds it hard to wrote the beginning of her stories. She also dislikes portrayers. She once said, that she won’t write Azi’s story if those RP accounts won’t stop portraying her characters. Her favorite antagonist from her stories are Arielle and Marem. She felt connected to Erin, Rosie and Freya when she wrote their POVs so she doesn’t need to pretend. Chase and Hearts was the first story she posted on Wattpad. Her original OTP was Coreen and Noah not Coreen and Rozen. Once, shesaid that she wants to restore Baka Sakali so she instead wrote End This War that’s why it has almost the same plot. Until He Was Gone was already circulating in her mind since she was writing Invisible Man. When she watched wedding videos, she was inspired to write Worthless. Before jonaxx.com, there was jonaxxblogspot that came first. Worthless and Why Do You Hate Me? are the stories she wants to be published. Awards and Nominations Jonah is also known as the “jaw dropping plot twist” author. If you’ll gonna talk about her achievements…She won “Gawad Kasulatan Awardee” ''on 2014. She’s entitled as the ''“Summit Media Queen” on the same year. Out of hundreds of nominees, Heartless won as the “Best General Fiction Story”. ''Invisible Man won as the ''“Best Teen Fiction Story”. Until He Was Gone won “Twitter’s choice/People’s choice Awards” last Wattys 2015. Jonah herself won as the “Writer of the Year” ''last 2013. Baka Sakali won 3 awards last 2013 like ''“Best Story of the Year”, “Best Romantic Story”, and “Best Non Teen Fiction Story”.